


Starfall

by moondust0704



Category: Captain America (1944), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Marvel Universe, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust0704/pseuds/moondust0704
Summary: You (nurse) x Steve Rogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my bad english, i translated it with google translate, from chinese to english, so there might be some mistake .

# STARFALL

## You (nurse) x Steve Rogers

##  (One) 

"Next one."

You throw the blood-stained cotton on the table into the trash can, and as soon as you look up, you see a golden-haired boy who is about the same height as you and with colorful faces on his face.

"Steve Rogers?",

you glanced at the necklace hung on his chest, a bit surprised that the person in front of him was a member of the army, and you turned out his information again, a series of medical records deepened your heart again doubt.

After the boy sat down, he kept his head down. You stood up and took out the new cotton from the cabinet behind and started to deal with his bruised arms.

"Why can you scratch through the clothes?"

You hold up the boy's thin forearm, wipe the dust off the wound with gauze moistened with water, and then cover the wound with a dressing, and repeat on the other arm Again.

"Sorry, ma'am... it has increased your workload."

Steve stared at his fingers embarrassedly and said, just about to continue to apologize to you when he was lifted his chin.

"Don't move." , You put the ointment on his bruise, "This is my task, just like you, soldier." After handling the wound, you turn around and start cleaning up the trash on the table.

"Really? Me, a good soldier..."

The boy's tone was obviously with self-doubt and sarcasm. When you heard this sentence, your hand motion stopped, turned around, and the boy's head dropped again.

"Tell me, how did you pass? Why did you choose to join the army even knowing your physical condition? Mr. Rogers."

The girl sat on the wooden chair and raised her legs, the corners of her mouth were slightly raised, and she smiled at him, her dark brown eyes staring at him as if she wanted to see through his soul.

"A good guy gave me a chance..."

"This makes sense. You can pass it. That person must have taken a particular quality in you."

The girl stood up and walked in front of him, a little higher than him. She grabbed his palm and placed it on his chest,

"Do you feel it? Everyone's heart rate is unique, although you are not as good as others, but I believe you must have qualities that no one else has."

She gently hooked the sign on his neck with her finger and said,

"A fairy tale will come true, but everything depends on you to make it happen, Mr. Rogers, your fairy tale has already begun, how can it happen? Give it the most suitable ending, it depends on you, self-blaming or facing it, please follow your heart."

Give him a big pot of chicken soup for the soul, take a deep breath, let go of the boy who is almost ripe in front of him, and return to the work desk to continue preparing new medical supplies.

"Trust me, I'm a nurse." You smile when you are afraid that he will continue to doubt yourself.

The clock in the room ticked, and a lazy glow of sunlight at dusk penetrated into the room from the gap of the venetian blinds. The shadows of the two men gently spread on the ground, and Steve stared quietly at your profile.

"Thank you." The boy looked at you shyly, his face still flushed, and his blue eyes were slightly curved. You could see the light in his eyes, with firmness, and at the same time gentle as the dawn stars wandering on the lake.

"Don't thank me, remember to invite me to dinner after everything is over." You took your gaze away from his eyes and waved your hand to indicate that he can go.

The boy just took a step, and after hesitating for a while, he decided to turn around,

"By the way, if, I mean if... I invite you to dance, will you agree?"

You did not raise your head, but continued to disinfect the used needles, pliers and other tools, but Steve could clearly see how you smiled after hearing his question, and a magical thought suddenly appeared in his mind. He felt that the beautiful sunset outside the window where thousands of poets wrote love poems was nothing more than that before you.

"I don't know how to dance." The girl's clear and sweet voice interrupted Steve's contemplation.

"well, I'm not very good at it either." ,The boy met your probing eyes after returning to his senses, and pointed to his own heart. "However, we can follow our own hearts, right?"

Hearing his answer, you couldn't help but grin, "Very smart, I look forward to it."

Steve opened his mouth, seeming to be surprised by your quick answer, "Is this a joke?"

"No." You held back your smile, pointed your pen to the faintly ringing bell, and the people in front of you turned around and left.

You glanced at the boy's back from the half-open door. There are not many boys like him this year, but it is a pity that he will be on the battlefield soon.

After sighing in your heart, you began to arrange the medical supplies neatly one by one. An old man in a dark brown suit suddenly opened the door, and you and him looked at each other awkwardly.

"Madam, have you seen Steve Rogers? Just a blond boy who looks a little thin." , The old man stood at the door and looked around the room.

"He? He just left."

"Okay lady, thank you, I wish you a wonderful weekend tomorrow, goodbye."

"...OK, so are you."

(two)

For some reason, a lot of wounded have been added in the past few months. You and other medical staff have to take care of the wounded day and night. Basically, everyone is immersed in work, and they don’t hear anything outside the window.

On this day, when you sit in a chair with your eyes closed, you suddenly think of Steve Rogers.

That day was your first meeting. You haven't seen him for a few months since then. You simply think that the boy should have been sacrificed. Although this is something that happens every day, you still feel very distressed when you think of his eyes. What a good boy, just like this...

When you are lamenting the fragility of life, someone suddenly walks by your side.

"Wait over there if you get an injection." After rubbing your frowning eyebrows, you weakly instructed, and then looked for disinfectant alcohol and cotton on the table,

"What's the name?"

"Rogers, Steve. Rogers."

When you heard the name, you were shocked, and then continued to lower your head to prepare the items needed for the injection.

How could it be possible that this person is so tall, you quietly deny it in your heart, and you can't help but smile at the thought of that boy.

But when you turn around and prepare to sterilize this tall man with alcohol before the injection, the familiar blue eyes are greeted. His eyes are still as tender and firm as you first saw them, but their eyebrows are more intense. It's profound.

You scan the person in front of you in astonishment, except for your head, nothing is similar to him before.

The former thin, cute and shy boy has now become a six-footed man. He is dressed in a handsome and simple dark green military uniform with neatly combed golden hair. It is really difficult for you to get used to him now, let alone how to react.

"Madam, we haven't seen each other for a long time."

The man couldn't help laughing when he saw your expression. He walked over and hugged you, who was full of question marks, into his arms. Since he finished the serum injection, his nostalgia for you is almost overwhelming. He thinks that half of it might be because of the serum. After all, the doctor said that serum will strengthen everything in the body.

"I wanted to come to you a few months ago, but unfortunately I can't spare any free time." The man suppressed his emotions and confined you in his arms. He was holding your waist and struggling. After a short while, knowing that you cannot push him away, you chose to give up the struggle.

You raised your head and wanted to reason with him and told him to let go first, but you accidentally kissed him who just bowed his head, but he didn't panic at all, but reached out and held the head that you wanted to retreat, and then the unstable you Hold it up and press it against the wall.

You are speechless, but you can't speak, you can only think of this in your heart.

The dim light hits the window, rendering the monotonous room orange, with a little afterglow engulfing the window sill, his eyelashes brush your eyes, the rising mist in your eyes blurs your sight, you simply close His eyes allowed his lips to melt in the scorching tenderness.

The last ray of glow disappeared on the horizon. After letting you go, his lips pressed against your ears, whispering crappy love words to you in a voice that only you can hear, making you get goose bumps straight up.

The man stared at your reddish eye sockets, and the water waves in the girl's eyes rippled slightly, as if someone had crushed the sparkling waves and scattered the fragments on the lake. The curled silk in a bun fell down like the night after dusk, and fell on the undulating chest. He rubbed the girl's gentle lips with his fingertips, and all her gestures made him nostalgic.

(three)

After calming down a bit, you still stared at him with a stunned look, but there was a little more dissatisfaction in your eyes, his golden hair was messed up in the process of your struggle, and the military uniform was not neat.

And he is looking at you innocently, as if asking you a question: Will anyone not want the prey he has been hooked?

However,

to summarize, 

he is not as cute as before...

————————————

sorry!!!for my bad english


End file.
